


【正联全员】有些英雄决定走上犯罪道路

by Brucie



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 好几十篇正联同人引发的惨案。





	【正联全员】有些英雄决定走上犯罪道路

**Author's Note:**

> 十分神经病，毫无趣味性，OOC归于我，荣誉归于英雄。

我当初就不该加入正义联盟，凯尔·雷纳想。

如果我不加入正义联盟，我就有足够的时间练习绘画；如果我有足够的时间练习绘画，我就不会总被DC退稿；如果我不总被DC退稿，我就不会沦落到画我的同事们的R18本子；如果我不画我的同事们的R18本子，我就绝不会面临这个……

但这不能完全怪他，绿灯侠毕竟也是要恰饭的——何况买家的出价真的相当诱人，一格漫画就能换取沃利休憩时的一餐零食——要是凯尔本人如同钢铁之躯那般只靠光合作用就能活下去，他绝不会选择出卖自己的灵魂来换取金钱——见鬼，他又想起来刚刚那个指明要他画超蝙光合作用play的单子了——但是光合作用play该怎么画——或许可以让超人受到某种魔法攻击，由从太阳获取力量转而变异成从蝙蝠侠获取力量？

该死，在纸上奋笔疾书的凯尔心酸地想，现在我的灵魂真的被污染了。

于是他悲哀地拿过橡皮，擦掉了一条由于刚刚的心不在焉而略显僵硬的线条，把蝙蝠侠的屁股画得更翘了一点。

 

凯尔·雷纳本来是个正经英雄……好吧，他曾是。

在他为生计所迫，不得不通过网络接下了第一单正联英雄们的同人漫画稿之前，他曾是。

在最开始，一切都还算是在正常范围内：凯尔画了一整本歌颂超人和蝙蝠侠伟大友谊的漫画，使那位要求“他们的关系要满怀狂热、颇多试探、剑拔弩张而又温情脉脉”的买主几乎感动得痛哭流涕，不仅爽快地按照约定付了全款，还慷慨地附加了不菲的小费——凯尔·雷纳由此在超英同人界一战成名，订单经过网线从全世界汇集到他的面前，绿灯侠再也不必担心拯救世界回来后发现自己的出租屋惨遭断电，也有足够的信心在任务结束后请他的闪电侠同伴吃顿便饭。

但凯尔从中获得的不仅仅只有经验、利润与满足感……事实上，他还从中获得了一个致命的误判。

“我最近找到了个活儿。”凯尔把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵间，一心二用地勾着草稿。“不，没什么麻烦的，嗯，死线也没那么紧迫了……报酬丰厚，要求简单，甚至不要求我每天为剧情寻找灵感，只要写实地复制现实生活就能让顾客满意……”

“所以就这么说定了，沃利，下次换我请你吃饭。”

 

然而，不，这世界上根本不存在什么“报酬丰厚，要求简单”的活儿。

“等等。”凯尔结结巴巴地说，“很抱歉，但请再说一遍？”

“没事没事K.R.老师！”对面的买家妹子热情道，“条件确实有点复杂啦，我再给您念一遍！要求是80p全彩漫，CP依然是超人×蝙蝠侠，限定是热恋期的甜蜜故事！体位至少要包括传教士、骑乘、后入、站立、牛仔中的三种，如果老师愿意画意大利吊灯的话就更好了！”

“……”

直到照着搜到的图解麻木地勾勒着意大利吊灯式的基本姿势时，凯尔仍然不能相信自己真的对正义联盟的主席和顾问下此毒手。

但换个角度想想，超人不需要恰饭，布鲁斯·韦恩永远不会恰不起饭，凯尔作为不得不担心恰饭问题的普通英雄，走到这一步也实在是迫不得已——要怪就怪正义联盟这个松散的义工组织不发工资，导致下辖成员不得不铤而走险走上犯罪道路好了。

凯尔抑郁地叹了口气，顺手把图解里的吊灯换成了瞭望塔会议室顶上挂着的那个。

今天的K.R.老师也秉承着严谨认真的工作态度呢。

 

但犯罪道路有时——大多数时候——也不是那么好走的。

在昧着良心画了超蝙瞭望塔激情鼓掌本之后，凯尔收到了他职业生涯中最高的一笔酬金。换一个更为形象的表述，就是在收到报酬的下一刻，凯尔当机立断地把订好的餐厅换成了那家闪电侠垂涎已久的米其林三星。

“哇哦！”沃利说，“看来你真的发财了，凯尔！”他的嘴唇被芥末辣得通红，以至于不得不探出一点舌尖来嘶嘶吸气。凯尔坐在他对面，向他露出一个深藏不露的疲惫微笑。

沃利永远不必知道自己刚刚吞掉了一整个瞭望塔的意大利吊灯，他忧郁地想。

这种忧郁在随后纷至沓来的订单里达到了顶峰。K.R.的盛名在他的超蝙R18本惊艳发售后被迷妹们暗中传扬，于是他陆陆续续接到了更多的超蝙本、海王本、甚至wondersteve本——出于对神奇女侠的敬重，凯尔本来打算委婉地拒绝这位狂热的cp粉，但看着订单要求上的“女A男O”，他终究还是陷入了沉思。

所幸绿灯侠到底良心未泯，他坚决地推掉了那些想要他画超英/超反的订单，无论斜线后面标注的是卢瑟、小丑、豹女还是寒冷队长。开玩笑，要是不及时杜绝这种趋势，他迟早有一天得看到塞尼斯托也出现在订单上——奥姆不算，众所周知，超英家属迟早会迷途知返，因此应当享有永久的豁免权。凯尔曾经以为这种拒绝态度会使得自己的生意惨淡，但他实在低估了市场对他投注的热情。

K.R．，正联同人界的耶和华，超英CP粉的福音书，虽然从未在展子上露过面，但已然通过其细致入微的描绘手法、鞭辟入里的关系探究、如在眼前的人物塑造、兢兢业业的工作态度、来者不拒的宽广胸怀，一手把自己推上了神坛。

唉，只是他那时候还太年轻，不知道所有瞎几把立的人设，暗地都标好了价格。

 

“这次想要一个甜甜的恋爱故事。”买主说，“没有什么拉灯要求啦，只希望能表现出那种朦胧暧昧的双箭头片段就好！”

朦胧好啊！凯尔顿时神清气爽，抓起笔就开始勾线：“好的没问题，指定的CP是哪一对？你知道我什么都接，但那得是除了超英超反以外——”

“当然不会啦，我知道老师的雷点。”买主信心满满道，“这次想要老师画绿灯侠和闪电侠，就是海滨城和中心城的那两位！”

凯尔老师啪的一声把铅笔折断在了稿纸上。

 

在一次集体战斗的空隙中，闪电侠——更年长的那个，突然敏感地回过头去。他所面对的敌人抓住了这次时机，猛地开启了密集的炮火攻击，即使是闪电侠也颇难在这么近的距离与这么广的范围中完好地逃脱……看，果然，他被击中了！

但随着硝烟逐渐散去，又一次，绿色的盾牌从炮火下显露了出来。

“你在发什么呆，闪电？”挡在他前面的哈尔不满地说，“他都要打中你了！”

“天才，说这么多话不会让你意志力不集中吗？”闪电侠瞬间回过神来，他灵活地绕了出去，声音飘散在奔跑时带起的风声里。“但是——即使你不集中也没关系。”

随着一声闷响，偷袭者重重地栽倒在绿灯侠面前。闪电侠站在倒下的身体后，冲着灯侠眨了眨眼。

“因为我不会让他伤到你的。”他说。

“所以说，”战斗结束之后，绿灯侠落到了地面上，他现在听起来没那么气呼呼了。“你刚刚为什么突然走神？”

“呃……不知道为什么。”闪电侠说，“我觉得有人在观察我，非常专注，导致我有点——如芒在背。”

“噢，小熊。”绿灯侠笑了起来，他伸出手臂揽住了对方的肩膀，把自己一半的重量都晃晃悠悠地压了上去。“放心，全世界都注视着你呢——你天生就是焦点，得学会习惯人们的视线。我们还是先去吃晚饭吧……嘿，凯尔？你去吗？”

站在他们身后不远处的另一位绿灯侠，今天显得格外沉默的凯尔·雷纳，突兀地倒退了几步。

“不，不了。”他迅速说道，“我得——我得回去干点活。祝你们用餐愉快。”

话说完他就飞快地溜走了，哈尔困惑地盯着他远去的背影，想了想，决定把这归为画家间歇性的交稿综合症。

于是他耸了耸肩，把自己更多地挂到了巴里的肩膀上：“我们走吧，英勇无畏的闪电侠……我带你去海滨城，那儿新开了一家超棒的热狗店呢。”

 

凯尔怀着相当愧疚的情绪按下了那个“发送”键。

他试图说服自己，这不过是一本拉灯都没有的清水漫，至多在末尾加了一段阴影打得人脸都看不清的蜻蜓点水的吻……其他的一切部分几乎都取材于哈尔和巴里的日常活动，毕竟他们不仅一起打架，还会一起吃饭、一起去酒吧、偶尔在哈尔戒指没电的时候一起回家、一起睡觉……他所做的只不过是在这些的基础上添加了一个微不足道的吻。

但他还是心情沉重地离开了座位，扑到了自己的床上试图假装自己已经社交性死亡——没用的，他的手机又开始响了。

“喂？”他有气无力地问，“什么事？”

一串尖叫声迅猛地袭击了他的耳膜。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊雷纳老师我爱你！”姑娘在电话另一头声嘶力竭地喊。“您怎么这么天才！绿红怎么这么甜！绝了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我爱他们！他们有这——么——好！绿红请立即结婚！您真是神仙呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我马上给您打钱！请务必继续画他们！”

凯尔睁大了眼，电话那头的赞美还在继续。

“但……我只不过添加了一个吻而已。”他极低地、自言自语似的说。

 

“我感觉凯尔最近有点不对劲。”巴里忧心忡忡地说。

坐在他对面的超人喝了一口咖啡，沉思着：“他……最近一直在观察我。”

“观察我们。”巴里纠正道。

在超级速度和神速力面前，灯侠那些自以为隐蔽的小动作实际上一览无余。超人又喝了一口咖啡，苦恼地皱起了眉。

“是的。”他含含糊糊地说，那双蓝眼睛里露出了相当不赞成的神色。“我发觉他之前还在偷看布……B的，呃，身体曲线。拉奥啊，我搞不懂他到底在想什么。”

“什么？”巴里惊恐地说，“老天，我还以为他是在模仿哈尔的姿势呢——我就说那种姿势有什么好模仿的！我要去给沃利打个电话。”

下一秒，瞭望塔就失去了闪电侠的踪影。超人放空地喝光了咖啡，把那个印着蝙蝠logo的杯子放到了桌上。

“等等。”他突然自言自语道。“他去给沃利打电话做什么？”

 

沃利把装满汉堡的托盘砰的一声砸在凯尔面前。“这次我请客。”他不容置疑地说。

凯尔拆开一个汉堡的包装纸，一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前红发的速跑者。沃利反而被他看得莫名紧张起来，几乎忘记这是公共场合，险些一口气吃掉面前所有的食物。

“凯尔，巴里叔叔跟我说……”这紧张使他下意识地加速，在嘴里塞满汉堡的情况下仍然坚持不懈地开口，“说你最近，有点，反常？”

“噢。”凯尔眼都不眨地回答他，“是说我最近总喜欢盯着人看吗？抱歉，我手头有个漫画急需从现实生活中取材。”

“天呐，那就好。”沃利松了一口气，“我还以为你——”

“沃利。”但凯尔打断了他，“你觉得巴里和哈尔，他们关系怎么样？”

沃利隔着汉堡山惊讶地看着他，他顿了大概有一秒——凯尔猜那对于神速力者而言算得上很长一段时间了。

“为什么突然问起这个？”最终他笑了起来，“哈尔和巴里就像我和你的关系一样，我以为你早就知道这个……凯尔？你怎么了？”

“我没事。”

突然从鼻尖红到了耳根的凯尔·雷纳若无其事地说。

 

K.R.太太要跑路了！

同人圈哭声震天，CP粉哀鸿遍野，但K.R.就是该死地去意已决——他竟然还在声明上说跑路原因是要“退圈恋爱”？这借口未免也太敷衍了事！

“老师！”他最开始的顾客，那位使他一炮而红的女孩几乎用尽全身解数求他留下来。“老师您不能走啊！画本子不耽误您恋爱啊！我们免费送您恋人正联全套绝版CP本不好吗！”

“他……他不会喜欢这个的。”凯尔抱歉地说，“我觉得他可能没办法接受我现在的作品，我也想找一份更安稳的工作固定下来。”

他后知后觉才反应过来，那些他习以为常的琐事究竟都代表了什么……街对面的下午茶，中心城的汉堡店，用绿灯戒指模拟出的游戏机，预算里永远留出的“闪电侠的零食”那一项，以及所有掩盖在友谊旗帜下的暗中悸动。他曾以为那不过是绿灯侠与闪电侠的传统。

都怪迟钝的哈尔·乔丹和慢热的巴里·艾伦，看看他们给后辈们开了什么好头！

但沃利看上去也很直啊，凯尔心情复杂地想。年轻的闪电侠看了他画的本子一定会吓得当场跑掉——而绿灯侠无论如何都找不到一个铁了心躲避他的极速者。因此赶在事情败露之前，他得把这点苗头从R18本子的阴影中抢救出来，保护在一个更安全、更稳定的身份下……或许，现在DC还招人吗？

“唉——”电话对面的女孩长长叹了一口气。“好吧，但是……您愿意在走之前画最后一个本子吗？是个正联全员的友情向，只在最后有一丁点儿CP内容。文章的作者是超蝙这边的太太，我很早之前就要来了授权，一直想要看我最喜欢的作者和最喜欢的画家合作一次……”

凯尔犹豫了一下，还是同意了。

毕竟买戒指的钱还没着落啊，即将失业的小画家悲惨地想着。

 

出乎意料，凯尔几乎被女孩送来的这篇文章迷住了。

在一次意外当中，联盟的顾问蝙蝠侠受到了魔法攻击，变成了一只无法自保的猫咪，而联盟成员轮流守在他身边，以确保这只蝙蝠猫咪的安全。每个人都同蝙蝠侠度过了一段轻松愉快或啼笑皆非的时光，直到最后超人出现，解释说这是来自捣蛋鬼的一个恶作剧，并带来了使蝙蝠侠恢复的装置……有趣的是，作者在文章末尾暗示道：捣蛋鬼并不是诚心帮忙，他在装置上做了手脚，蝙蝠侠的恢复将导致联盟内的另一名英雄变成猫咪，而这个温情的小故事将会在未来重演。

受到友情和猫咪双重抚慰的绿灯侠感动地翻过结尾页，想要从作者“Superbat一生推”提前注明的超蝙番外里获得更多的治愈桥段——

“蝙蝠侠抬起头来，咂了一下嘴巴。他的嘴唇有点过于红了，显得卷起的舌尖上那点白浊更富有情色意味……”

操。

凯尔面无表情地点叉退出了页面。

 

话是这么说，活该做还是要做。

顶着精神污染完成了全本的凯尔顺利交稿，拿到酬劳，正待兴高采烈地直奔中城时，来自瞭望塔的紧急传唤阻挡了他通往幸福的道路。

噢，没关系，沃利也去。

重新高兴起来的绿灯侠矜持地调整了一下具象化出的面具，迈进了会议室的大门——但门后不仅有正用一种诡异的惊恐脸看着他的沃利，还有一群使用同样的惊恐脸看着他的超级英雄……

以及一个依然面无表情的蝙蝠侠，双手交叉着搭在桌面上，手臂下垫着本书。

崭新的，厚实的，熟悉的书。标题尤其醒目。

《艹猫犯法》。

操。

会议室的大门在他身后无情地合上。

 

我当初就不该加入正义联盟，凯尔·雷纳想。

如果我不加入正义联盟，我就有足够的时间练习绘画；如果我有足够的时间练习绘画，我就不会总被DC退稿；如果我不总被DC退稿，我就不会沦落到画我的同事们的R18本子；如果我不画我的同事们的R18本子，我就绝不会面临这个……

面临这个有史以来最致命的致命场景。

“这是史蒂夫吗？真可爱。”神奇女侠客观地说，她正低头看着那本《如何标记你的Omega》，凯尔一眼就能看出图上正进行到哪个部分。“说实话我对这本书还挺满意的——这些姿势你都试过吗，凯尔？感觉怎么样？或许我可以按照上面说的试试。”

“我没有。”凯尔有气无力地说，“我都是按照网上的姿势图解画的，公主。要是你实在对这个感兴趣，我可以把那个网址发给你，请千万别把这本书直接拿给特雷弗先生看。”

“为什么这里的所有书名——”海王难以置信地问道，他的面前摞着整整六本书，每一本的封面都透着冷漠的色情气息。“都他妈要用pwp来结尾？你就不能像对神奇女侠那样好歹写点儿温情戏码吗？我和奥姆看起来就那么直接吗？”

“抱歉，海王。”凯尔麻木地说，“奥姆就没来过陆地，我根本无缘得见你们的温情戏码。至于pwp，这是市场行为，大概读者觉得你们最适合这个吧。”

“凯尔·雷纳！”哈尔崩溃地大喊，“你他妈——”

“我他妈就只写了你们接了个吻！”凯尔爆发了，“你们不需要那个吻也基得不得了！我他妈没写你们滚床单大战三百回合已经够意思了！”

“于是你就写了我和超人滚床单大战三百回合。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说。

一片死寂中，凯尔艰难地吞咽了一下。

“这个不是我写的。”他虚弱地反驳道，“剧本由买家自己提供，我不过是用画笔稍加润色。”

“噢。”蝙蝠侠出乎意料地点了点头，似乎默许了他的说法。

凯尔心中重新燃起了一簇希望之火。但就在下一刻，蝙蝠侠从手肘底下抽出又一本画册来，那熟悉的封面让凯尔一瞬间想起了他是如何走上这条犯罪道路的——超人×蝙蝠侠，热恋期的甜蜜故事，传教士，骑乘，后入，站立，牛仔……

“那么，我猜这本漫画大概是由瞭望塔的意大利吊灯下单的？”

 

“呃，凯尔，往好处想想。”

“至少蝙蝠侠也没真的对你怎么样啦，”沃利充满不确定地试图安慰他，“只不过是要求你接替超人成为正义联盟的对外联络人？”

“是啊。”凯尔说，他摆弄着灯戒变出的铅笔，死气沉沉地在半空乱涂乱画。“只不过是要求我在神奇女侠和海王带着我的漫画本离开的情况下承担起之后每一次接待特雷弗和奥姆的义务。”

“这已经够便宜了。”沃利僵硬地拍了拍他的肩膀，“想想看，蝙蝠侠还有超人都没对你那些漫画发表意见呢。如果他们也跟哈尔一样试图谋杀掉你——”

“哈尔不会谋杀我的。”凯尔迅速道，“要不是我的画他现在肯定还想不起跟巴里表白！”

“天呐……”说到这个，沃利又控制不住地露出了他的惊恐脸，“我还是搞不懂他们到底是怎么突然在一起的！他们之前明明就是纯洁的挚友关系——”

又来了，凯尔几乎控制不住地翻了个白眼：一起吃饭睡觉打反派的挚友，分隔两地时会仰望星空来传递思念的挚友，会变出张床来接住对方的挚友……但是，等等，这是不是其实算个挑明的好时机？考虑到另一对“挚友”已经双双掉皮——

“沃利。”凯尔小心翼翼地靠近了一丁点儿，“你不觉得，我们的关系和哈尔巴里他们的关系，其实有点相似吗？”

年轻的闪电侠惊讶地扭过头来盯着他，过了好一会儿也没回答。灯侠眼一闭心一横，大声说：“好吧其实我想问的是你愿不愿意——”

“不用说了。”

沃利突然轻声道，他漂亮的绿色眼睛里闪着明亮的光芒。“我愿意，凯尔。”

还没来得及讲完告白内容的凯尔僵在原地，一种不真实的狂喜席卷了他的头脑。他在短短一瞬间内想到未来的无数种可能——他可以再找份工作，之前的存款应该足够负担一对简单的戒指，他也会认真打扫他的公寓……

“我完全理解你，凯尔，你永远不用在我面前犹豫。”沃利轻柔的声音唤醒了他，“我们可是朋友啊。”

等等——似乎有哪里不太对劲？

“哈尔提醒过我了。”沃利饱含同情地、富有耐心地说，“没事的，如果你想拿我们当主角来画漫画的话请随意，我真的不怎么在乎这个。”

凯尔本能地感到一阵不妙。“哈——哈尔？”他结结巴巴地问。

“是啊哈尔告诉我由于现在你画的其他人的漫画都被蝙蝠侠发现了所以你即将面临失业危机但如果对象是我和你的话就没什么所以你一定会来问我能不能画我们搞基——看在你请我吃了那么多顿饭的份上，我保证绝无异议。”

过了一秒钟，他又补充道：“就算你按照蝙蝠侠和超人那个画法来我也没有异议，放心吧凯尔，你要担心销量的话我还可以在民众面前假装我们真的在搞基。”

操，来自哈尔·乔丹的报复或许会迟到，但永远不会缺席。

凯尔僵着脸说：“我其实是想问你愿不愿意真的跟我谈个恋爱——”

“噢凯尔。”沃利充满感情地一把抱住他，凯尔的下巴顺利地磕到了对方的肩膀上。“你真的不用牺牲这么多的！就算漫画卖不出去也没关系，大不了你搬来我这儿，我养你！”

噢，如果哈尔·乔丹的报复都是这种后果，那倒可以多来几个。

凯尔在沃利的肩膀上放松了下去，闪电侠的呼吸在他耳边微微急促地搏动着。

“好啊。”他说。

 

 

BONUS：

“他们跌倒在床上，彼此滚烫的皮肤相贴。超人开始发狠地去咬蝙蝠侠了——在每一寸皮肤上。他啃噬那对甜蜜冷酷的唇瓣，顺着流畅的下颌线条去吮吻对方滚动的喉结。而蝙蝠侠意乱情迷地向后仰头，把翘起来的粉红色乳尖送进他的唇齿间……”

超人几乎算得上呜咽了一声，在他对面，蝙蝠侠慢条斯理地放下了手里的书。

“这可有点OOC啊，‘Superbat一生推’先生。”他客观评价道。

“我错了，布鲁斯。”超人迅速而诚恳地说，他的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地睁大了。“我利用工作时间搞同人创作真的很不好，不仅可能耽误工作还侵犯了韦恩集团持有的正联周边版权……但至少看在你顺便逮住了凯尔的份上，行行好，别再当着我的面读这个了……”

可惜蝙蝠侠置若罔闻：“而蝙蝠侠在他的唇舌下缩得更紧了一点——他战栗着抬起头，伸出红嫩的舌尖去舔舐超人下巴上的一滴汗水……”

太过分了！这是残忍的公开处刑！

不仅被当面阅读自己的羞耻R18文，还要被正主本人批评OOC的超人怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。他抬头环顾左右，试图找到一个因地制宜的方法阻止蝙蝠侠的残酷行径——

噢，绝妙。

这房间里也有个意大利吊灯。


End file.
